Harbinger of a new enemy
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Let's just say it's the sequel to Dark Roses okay? But it's mainly focused on Mystery, Dark and Stealth.... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harbinger of a new enemy **by _CrazyNutSquirrel_

Summary: Let's just say this, (you'd better listen) this is the sequel to Dark Roses, but, it's mainly focused on Mystery, Dark, and Stealth.

--

Chapter 1: Fateful announcement

"CHAOTIC FATE!" Yelled a slightly deep, but light at the same time, and gentle, masculine, voice. Five seconds later, four brutish looking boys around the age of thirteen stumbled out of the alley, terrified. Two figures came out behind them a minute later. One was a light blue hedgehog with dark blue hair, he was carrying a trembling green wolf. He set the wolf down and crouched in front of him, he pressed a small patch into his hand, "My Uncle Tails made this, it's like a walkie talkie patch that you can attach to your throat, call me if those bullies attack you again." The wolf nodded, "Okay Mystery, thanks!" And with that he ran away, patch clutched tightly in his hand. Mystery smiled, he'd given about a dozen kids these patches already at the start of their school year, he had a sort of "school" program/schedule at home were he would learn, mostly from the internet or a robot named Emerl that his Aunt (she wasn't really an aunt, she was a teenager now for heavens sake!) Cream brought over or leant to them. Her chao had evolved like Chaos had, but with wings, and constantly had an eye on her. And he had given dozens of patches to other helpless children in the past, almost all the older students in the school (St. Lora's) owed him for saving them, a handful of the others had seen him as a very nice person who helped the children who needed it.

Shaking his head slightly and smiling, he turned around and came face to face with two black hedgehog's with pink highlights, his siblings, Dark and Stealth. They looked like teenagers (having done the same thing their Aunt Amy had done to look older, use the sword of Acorns!) but had the minds of nine and eight year olds. But because of Uncle Tails' relentless training, lectures, and talks, they had the knowledge of teenagers. They grinned, "Given another kid a 'talkie patch?" Asked Dark, Mystery smiled and high fived his brother, "You bet."

Stealth grinned and shook her head slightly, "Well, we'd better hurry on home, it is getting around dinner time." The two boys agreed and they all skated back home (they had inherited their father's chaos abilities (some) and had air skates like his, but personalized, Mystery's were in blue and white, Dark's were in black and gold, and Stealth's were in grey and red). Mystery drew the spare key out of his pocket, Stealth's eyes widened, "Did you swipe that from Mother's jewelry box?" She asked incredulously, "Oh ho yes, she shouldn't have taught us to steal now should she?" He asked as he unlocked the door. They went in to the kitchen to find their youngest sibling Maze (she had been born a year after Stealth and had used the sword of Acorns as well to look like a teenager) in the kitchen helping their mother (Rouge) finish the last things for dinner. Maze looked up, "GET OUT! YOU'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!" They stumbled out as Maze had made quick movements to the rather heavy iron pan hanging on the wall above the counter. "Jesus, it was only us Maze!" Shouted Dark as they headed towards the living room. Before Maze could yell Rouge did, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING THE "J" WORD IN THIS HOUSE BOY?!" Hollered their se(censored) alluring mother. To pass the time until dinner, they shook their father awake (he was sleeping on the sofa) and challenged him to a game on their racing game for the PS2. Shadow accepted, and the next twenty minutes were spent duking it out in a virtual world. "DINNER!" Yelled Rouge and Maze. They entered the dining room, all four blinked and took a step back, the table was covered in food, a BBQ'd chicken, spaghetti and meatballs (with tomato sauce), and tons of other things, but the main thing was a huge cake, it had been iced with swirls or black, red, pink, white, and blue, all interlocking to create different colors everywhere. Shadow looked at it as he sat down, "Rouge..." "I didn't do it, thank Maze, she's the one, I couldn't have made that." Maze beamed at her mother's compliment. Even though she wasn't in the kitchen too much, she sucked up recipes like a whirlpool. She was light blue, like Mystery, but with white highlights, and dark blue ringlets of fur on her arms. "We ready to tuck in?" Asked Rouge sarcastically. "YES!" Everyone exclaimed, after they finished the dinner, they went on to dessert, as soon as everyone had tried some cake they closed their eyes in ecstasy, "Maze what did you DO?" Asked Shadow, she blushed, "Well... hey I can't tell you! Culinary secret!" She said smirking and tapping the side of her nose.

After they all finished (the last slice of cake had to be divided into six because everyone liked it so much) Rouge stood, "Now, I have a small announcement." Everyone lazily turned their heads in Rouge's direction. "You four, are going to public school." Said Rouge pointing to the children. "WHAT?!" They yelled, jumping up. "Mom, we've been perfectly fine home-schooling, why change now?" "Because I decided you need more friends." Mystery and Dark turned on their father, "Why didn't you stop her?" They hissed, "I've already told you that your mother can make me do almost anything she wants, she wanted to send you to a boarding school..." "WHAT?!" The children cried, outraged, "...But I told her that you would hate that so she said public school, meaning St. Lora's, and she wouldn't budge from there, so sorry kids, I tried." He said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, interlacing them to support it. Now the children turned on their mother, "Your first day is tomorrow, Monday. Which will give you a one week of 'the start of school', I was going to have your first day for last friday but if I had you wouldn't have had a full week to get used to it." They glared ice daggers at her. "Now, clean up then bed." She ordered, "Wha...?" They started to complain, that wasn't the usual routine! "This is so you can have some rest for tomorrow, I know for fact you guys stayed up last night until one o' clock." They grinned guiltily at each other. "Now, hurry up!" She said, stalking out of the room, on the way she grabbed Shadow so she dragged him out too. The children looked at each other, disgruntled, then Maze sighed, "Chaos retract." The plates flew into a neat pile on the table, she picked them up, "Come, on, Mom isn't going to change her mind and you know how stubborn she can be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: The second chapter! Yayz! And it's much longer, thank you again to all who review!**

Chapter 2: First day of school, (boy) oh boy...

Mystery was shaken into wakefulness by Dark who shared a room with him, Maze and Stealth also shared a room. "What is it?" "Mom wants us to wake up for training." Said Dark who sounded as sleepy as Mystery was feeling. "What time is it?" Mystery asked, dreading the answer. "Four in the morning." Mystery groaned. Four in the morning! His legs protested and his arm muscles seemed to scream at him as he stretched, all the while his eyes screaming, "GET BACK TO BED, GET BACK TO BED, WE AREN'T FULLY FUNCTIONAL YET!" But Mystery knew that if his Mom was kept waiting she would do something nasty, so, reluctantly, he headed to the basement, which had been remodeled into a gym of sorts. Rouge was waiting at the start of the obstacle course they usually started at six o' clock. "All right, you know the drill, this time, you keep going until seven." They groaned, two extra hours added on to their training. Suddenly, Shadow appeared with a flash beside them. "Dad?!" They exclaimed, slightly disbelieving, "Of course it is, who did you think it was? He's been up since three doing the same course you are going to." Said Rouge, Shadow smirked at the tired indignation in their eyes and went off again on another lap of the obstacle course. Rouge tapped her foot, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get moving." So, with their muscles protesting the whole way, they swung slowly into action, gaining momentum every second.

At breakfast, only Shadow and Rouge weren't dead tired. "Mom why don't you do the obstacle course?" "Hmm? Oh, because I do it for five hours while you're in school, then I go to work." "But why haven't we seen you?" "Because until now, I'd do it late in the night when everyone was in their bedrooms." "Even when you said you were so tired you could be dead?" Asked Dark. "Even then." They stared at her, slightly disbelieving, slightly in awe. She smiled, "Now, your lunches are on the table by the door, as are your new backpacks with your school supplies." They blinked, having completely forgotten about school. She smiled and kissed each on the forehead, "Come on, out the door." They hurried outside to wait for the bus at the nearest stop, which was two blocks away to their right.

The driver smiled at them as they climbed on, "Hello, you knew?" They all mumbled affirmatively and he smiled, "I'm Mr. Morgensen, and you are...?" "I'm Mystery, this is Dark, this is Stealth, and this is the youngest, Maze. We're sisters and brothers." Mr. Morgensen smiled and held out a hand, "Very nice to meet you, out of curiosity, who are you're parents? You don't resemble anyone I've seen on this street." "Oh we're from two blocks up, our parents are Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog." The man's eyes widened, "Well now, that's mighty interesting, maybe we can talk more later." He smiled kindly at them before turning back to his task. They went down the isle, halfway to the back, someone tripped Mystery. He landed flat on his face, the bus rang with a few cruel laughs. Mystery shook himself and stood up, unfazed, he looked at the girl who'd tripped him, a mean looking specimen of a weasel with pinched, scrawny features. She leered, "Hey _ultimate life form_." Her cronies snickered, "Hello, I'm Mystery, and you are...?" She laughed, "I'm someone you don't want to run into in a dark alley you dumb idiot." Her cronies giggled and guffawed, "I see, well I.S.Y.D.W.T.R.I.I.A.D.A.Y.D.I. I'd better go to the back, I'll talk to you later, and by the way, you're parents couldn't have had the intelligence of fleas, they didn't have enough sense to toss you in a river when you showed signs of being a terrible brat." He continued to walk, Maze bringing up the rear, Dark and Stealth flanking him. They sat down in the very back seat. Immediately, some of the older kids, and most of the younger kids, moved into seats closer to the back. "I know you! You're Mystery the hedgehog! Thanks for saving my brother yesterday!" The shrill voice of a wolf was the first to speak, soon all the children near the back were talking about how they'd heard or met Mystery, the weasel girls face fell. "I think I'm a tad more popular than you thought eh weasel git?" He asked. They laughed, "My boys will get you!" She shrieked, pointing a finger at him, some of the kids near the back laughed, "Pay no attention to Dana, she's a very self-obsessed git." They assured Mystery and his siblings. When they arrived at the school, all the kids streamed out of the bus. "How old are you?" Questioned a young coyote, Mystery decided that his siblings looked to be fifteen like him so he told the boy they were all fifteen, thus, in Grade ten. "Okay, lets go inside!" The boy took them to the Principal's office. A secretary looked up, "What do you want midgets?" She asked rudely. "We'd like to know what classrooms they're in." The coyote piped up. The secretary eyed them with piggy eyes (literally, she was a female pig) and asked their names, once she received them she looked them up on the system, (though how she typed with those trotters I don't know). "You're in classroom A-15, you're teacher is Mrs. Sunflower." The secretary shuddered as if such a nice thing was terribly disgusting. "Thank you, I guess." Muttered Dark as they left the office, the coyote (who's name was Billy) found the janitor quickly, "Hi Chuck! Could you help us find some lockers for Mystery and his brother and sisters?" Chuck, a human with a hispanic looking mustache smiled, "Of course amigo." He found them four new lockers and handed each of them a key, "They're all yours now, if you're booted out of the school or leave of your own accord, you have to give these keys back to me. But somehow, I think you'll manage nicely." As Chuck turned to leave Stealth asked why. Chuck smiled, "Because I haven't spent all my lunch breaks listening to Billy tell me about all of you in great detail not to know you're tough and can take care of yourselves." He walked off chuckling. Billy led them to room A-15 with no problems. They entered, waving good bye to Billy who had to run to reach his own classroom before the bell rang. Mrs. Sunflower was a lovely looking cat, her fur was beige colored and her muzzle was tanned, her eyes were a lovely fizzy orange, she smiled cheerfully at them, all the students who had been in the classroom when the siblings arrived, were mostly on the floor with their arms in their mouths. "What in the world...?" "Oh it's a game we play every day, those of us who arrive early lay down and put our arms in our mouths, it's called Bite or Wash. If you bite your arm, you can sit in your chair or stand around, but you have to wash the classroom at the end of the day. But if you don't bite your arm, you have to stay on the floor all day, we decided to take it in turns, so they do a rock paper scissors when I'm not looking and whoever lost will bite their arms like me and then we'll stay behind and clean. But you're new so you don't have to." "Actually, could I, just so I know how to do it for future." Said Maze, her siblings agreed. "Alright, since I'm met with so much enthusiasm."

The time they spent with Mrs. Sunflower was a dream, it turned out she was a widow, her husband having died in a car crash, but, she told them cheerily, she'd been really negative around that time so it probably had something to do with it, and she currently had a boyfriend so she was fine. When the lunch bell rang, Mrs. Sunflower made an announcement, more for the new students benefit than the others, before they were allowed to leave the room, "When you get back, we'll spend thirty minutes getting to know each other, while tossing bean bags to each other." Everyone nodded and got up. The cafeteria, to say the least, was huge, it seemed someone like Mrs. Sunflower had insisted it wasn't dreary, which it certainly wasn't, the walls were painted bright yellow, all the tables were black, the floor was blue, the ceiling was red... and the counters were green. "Wow." They sat by themselves with their lunches, a kid came over and sat with them, "Hi, you guys are the U.L.K.'s right?" "U.L.K's?" "Ultimate life form kids." "Oh, yes, I guess we are." "The guys on your bus told me about you." Said the boy, then he spun in his seat to face Maze, he winked cheekily at her, "I'm Thomas, hey Helen, come over here! There are enough seats." A nervous looking hawk with lovely silvery green feathers and magenta eyes jumped, seeing who had called her (she had been looking for seats, everyone's tables had become mysteriously full) came over. "H...Hi." She said, "Gotta run guys, if you need help with something (this comment was directed solely to Maze) just give me a call." He quickly got up and disappeared. Helen smiled nervously at them, Stealth immediately moved around the table and sat beside her, as did Mystery, "Hi! I'm Stealth..." "...And I'm Mystery..." "...Your name is Helen?" "Yeah." The beautiful hawk mumbled, looking at her plate. "Why wouldn't anyone else let you sit at their table?" "Because I'm a freak and I need some kind of medication to be okay." She pulled up her baggy shirt sleeve and showed them a needle was stuck in her arm, held there by what can only be described as bandage tape. Stealth inspected it for a few moments. "Hmm..." She laughed then, "You don't need this!" "I...I don't?" "No! Good gracious me, you only need a chaos heal and a chaos breath and you'll be springy for the rest of your life!" "Oh..." "I can do those if you want." Said Dark, knowing how, smiling kindly at her. She blushed deep red, "N...No thank you, I...I'll be fine." "Oh no you won't, here." Maze put one of Rouge's chocolate chip cookies and a slice of cake (Maze had made another one like the one they'd eaten and loved with the swirls) that she had made that morning. "Here, eat them, you'll feel better." Reluctantly, but with gentle, but firm, prodding, she ate them. Her eyes widened, "These are... these are good! These remind me of something my mother and father used to make." Suddenly a tear ran down her cheek, Mystery brushed it off her face, "I... I shouldn't have brought that up." "Why?" Asked Dark gently, "Because... because... my parents... they're dead." More tears slid down her face, "I'm sorry." Whispered Stealth, she then brightened, "Hey! You wanna see something cool later?" Helen looked up, "Like what?" "Us sparring!" "Sparring? But couldn't you bruise each other?" "Oh no, we'll be using chaos energy, we'll be fine, we can just heal ourselves, and we haven't had a good brawl in a few years." "No, we've only brawled with Dad. OUR last brawl was what, three years ago?" All agreed. "You mean... you BRAWL? with each other and you LIKE it?" Asked Helen looking to them all in disbelief. They nodded, smirking. "So how's about you join our little circle? All beings have chaos energy in their body, they just have to learn to control it. We could teach you."

Helen's eyes widened. "Really?" All nervousness forgotten. "Of course! It'll be easy, like learning how to skate." Stealth giggled, "Dark, learning how to skate isn't exactly easy." "Let's just say it's as easy as picking daisies, it has it's complications, but you can do it with minimal effort." Said Maze, cutting across her two siblings. So it was agreed, they would meet in the schoolyard and brawl there.

Gym class was utterly amazing, their gym teacher, Mr. Jigzam, was slightly overweight but was a very nice man, he twirled his beard, "New students!" He boomed, stomach and chin wobbling dangerously, "How delightful, enlighten me to what your names are." They told him and he was delighted, "YOU MUST CALL ME ROBBY." He practically bellowed in their ears, they nodded.

The final bell had rung, and there was Helen, waiting nervously by the flagpole, some people (Dana included) leered at her. "Hey Helen!" Called Mystery. She looked up. "Guys!" She called, relieved. "Miss us?" Asked Dark sarcastically as she rushed towards them. They walked to the flagpole, "Okay, Helen, you're the referee." She jumped, "W..What?" "You're the referee, come on, you can do it." She nodded, unsure. "Come on, we're waiting." They smiled patiently at her, some people started to come over to watch. Helen cleared her throat, "On your marks, get set, GO!" Immediately the four siblings fell to brawling, girls to girls and boys to boys. Dark's fist connected with Mystery's eye, Mystery laughed as he kneed his brother in the gut then got up clutching his eye while his brother was doubled over, "Man I forgot how fun Brawls are!" They both said. The girls were furiously punching, blocking, and kicking. Helen watched wide eyed as Mystery drew in ambient chaos energy, as did Dark, "Chaos Sabre!" "Chaos mace!" In an instant both had weapons and were exchanging blows, a small crowd had gathered to watch this after-school activity with interest. Then someone said, "The Principle!" Everyone stopped, a human male was striding towards them, "What's going on? A Brawl? Oh good! I haven't seen a proper one in ages, let's see how you do." He then joined the students to watch. The siblings looked at him, dumbfounded, "What's wrong? Did someone break a bone?" "No..." "Well come on! I haven't seen a good brawl in ages, boxing and wrestling is pretty boring as they mostly repeat the same things with glamor slapped on the end." So the Brawl continued.

Thirty minutes later it ended, with all four siblings equally bruised. At a point the pairs had switched so it was boys fighting girls. The Principal was jumping around like a hyperactive school boy and cheering at the top of his lungs, "Good show! That was the best brawl I've seen in ages, as a treat, let's all go for pizza!" The kids cheered. Then a girl asked who would be paying for it, "Why, me of course!" Said the Principal. The cheers started up very quickly.

When Mystery, Dark, Stealth, and Maze got home they were bruised, but had had their hunger satisfied with pizza. When Rouge saw them she demanded to know what had happened, they had come to the living room. Mystery shrugged through a cut lip and black eye, "Well, nothing much, we only brawled." "With who?" "Each other." Shadow smirked and Rouge looked speechless, "And then the Principal came." Added Maze. "And what happened?" Asked Rouge, fearing the worst. "Well, he told us that he hadn't seen a good brawl in ages so to continue what we were doing, he watched, when none of us won, but the brawl was finished, he was happy with it and took all the kids, including us, who had been watching to get pizza. And that was good." Added Dark as an afterthought. "He's a really nice Principal, and our teacher is great too." "But the secretary is a git." "Yes, she has beady little eyes and she's a pig, with trotters and everything." "It's a wonder she can even type from how slow she is." "Yeah, and the janitor and gym teacher are nice too." And so their descriptions of school did not end until dinner was ready, and it kept Rouge from talking. Shadow was mildly interested. "Well I'm so glad you like it. There is a parent's night later this year." The children's heads snapped up, "What do you mean 'parents night'?" "Well, we come to your school and read a report or story written by you, or you listen to what your children have been taught, your teacher would be telling us. And who is this Helen girl?" They quickly filled Rouge in on Helen. "Hmm... see if you can find out were she lives."

**Author note: I know that I want Rouge to get Helen over for the weekend in the next chapter but I really have no idea as to how, and another thing, the lady who looks after Helen is a mean old git of a witch, and so any of you who have ideas as to what you think should happen, by all means, let me know through reviews, thank you very much for any input you give. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weekend, time to party!

Mystery woke up, groaning, "What time is it Dark?" He heard a muffled thud, looking, he saw Dark prop himself up and rub his head, "Why did you wake me up Mystery? I was having a good dream." "Well excuse me for breathing, what time is it?" Dark pulled himself onto his bed and looked at the clock, then he threw himself onto the bed and covered his head with a pillow, "What time is it?" "Three twenty is too early to wake up." Came Dark's muffled voice. Mystery laughed, "Well I guess it's partially Mom's fault for waking us up this early." Dark's growl was muffled, "Whatever." "Well I'm getting up." Said Mystery. Dark gave a very loud, very fake, snore in reply as Mystery headed for the bathroom.

After getting ready, Mystery headed downstairs and was met by Stealth and Maze. "Oh good morning." Said Maze, stretching as they headed down for the gym, Shadow was there, idly launching balls of chaos energy at targets. "Hey Dad, where's Mom?" Shadow smiled, "Good morning, your Mom went to set up a surprise for you, she called someone this morning. So she told me I have to watch over you guys while you train." Then Shadow tossed a ball of chaos energy at Mystery which Mystery cancelled out with a chaos spear. "Why did you do that Dad?" He asked, Shadow smirked, "I decided that instead of all that supposed "training" as your mother calls it, I think we should do a brawl, Stealth go and get Dark please." "Dad that might be a bad idea." "Why?" "Because he thinks that three twenty is too early a time to wake up." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Stealth, Maze, go and tell Dark to get his ass down here, and if he doesn't, you are very free to use a chaos spear or a screw kick on him." The girls looked delighted to comply with their father's wishes, so they disappeared. Five seconds later they heard a yelp, Mystery winced, "Was it necessary to tell them they could do that Dad? Girls can be pretty evil sometimes." Shadow chuckled, "He has to learn to do what a girl tells him to or face the consequences, especially your girlfriend, wife, or sister." "Dad, you don't always listen to Mom, and you didn't always listen to her before you married either." Mystery pointed out. Shadow winced slightly, "Well lets just say she... made me suffer." He said, looking pointedly at some of the targets Rouge had ripped to shreds earlier that morning.

Mystery took the hint, "Oh." Dark came down rubbing his chest, "Dad! Why did you give them authorization to manhandle me!" "You mean WOMAN-handle you." Corrected Maze, then she and Stealth fell into a giggling fit. Dark glared mutinously at them, "You just might find a spider in your powder puff on Monday lady." Dark muttered darkly, (no pun intended).

Dark was groaning, sore, but Mystery was fine, "Come on Dark buck up." Said Stealth, Dark glared, then Shadow cut in, "You would have been fine after that if you had just come down, the girls wouldn't have attacked you then." Said Shadow, Dark refused to listen to reason and stormed ahead of them to the dining room. Then he yelped, "Whoa, he's yelped two times this morning, think he's going to have two kids?" Asked Stealth, they laughed. "WHAT THE HELL?! HELEN! What are you doing here?" Asked Maze, at precisely the same time Stealth yelled.

"Gee, I wonder if you're going to have a kid." Said Mystery, turning Stealth's joke on her. But then he walked over to Helen who was sitting at the table looking incredibly happy. "Hello Helen, had a good day so far?" He asked, addressing the fact she was smiling, "Oh yes!" Then she explained (Rouge was making breakfast) that she had begged her guardian to allow her to go over since she met them, but every time she'd said no, and threatened Helen with a beating, but then Rouge came over, gave her guardian a beating, and told her to allow Helen to come over, or she would alert the authorities about child abuse.

"Wow Mom, you're awesome." "Don't say that to soon." Warned Shadow, Rouge came out looking evil, "Hello dears, this is breakfast." "MOM!" She was giving them pork, "Didn't you remember?" She said sweetly, "It's reverse meal day." "NO!" Sobbed Dark, "I was looking forward to my sweet pancakes, and instead I get this cheap knock off!" He would have punched his meat, if Rouge wasn't carefully keeping an eye on him. Helen giggled, "You are really funny you know." Dark was too busy glaring at the pork on his plate to answer, "Well Dark is always unintentionally funny." Said Stealth, then she whispered in Helen's ear, the girl's eyes widened, "You did WHAT to wake him up?" More whispering, then giggling.

As soon as breakfast was done Rouge handed each of them a list. "Okay, everyone put a check mark beside what you would like to do." The list was as follows.

Shopping spree

Go to the beach

Target practice

Brawling

Go for a drive

Treasure hunting

GUN missions

Wreak havoc on the school grounds

Paint a vulgar word on Aunt Amy Rose's face

Clean your rooms

Mystery looked at Rouge who was happily ticking off some things on her list, then he raised an eyebrow to his Dad before saying, "Hey Mom, I thought you said you didn't hold a grudge against Amy ditching Shadow, and I also thought that wreaking havoc was something you forbid us to do, and aren't we too young to be doing GUN missions?"

"But I was doing them when I was a teenager, besides, it will be a marvelous adventure for you and you'll have employment as well for when you're done school." Maze shook her head. "Typical Mom, thinks of everything."

In the end, Helen had a very good day with them, she learned to her pleasant surprise that she had chaos abilities like they did, and her primary attack was chaos lotus. A very pretty name Rouge had said. For the first time ever, she had worn makeup, for the first time ever, she had gotten to choose what clothes she wanted. For the first time, she got to go to the beach to have fun. For the first time, she gave a boy a black eye, (that boy was Mystery, but he didn't mind) for the first time (your probably getting bored of that saying) she got to go on a drive for as long as she wanted to look at the country. For the first time, she had done an exciting mission for the government, for the first time, she had gone treasure hunting (a diamond was her treasure). For the first time, she actually used spray paint, (on the side of the school building and on the Principle's car) and for the first time, she painted a vulgar word on someone's face, (Amy's).

They never did the cleaning rooms. But Helen got to join them for dinner before going home. Before she left she hugged all of them and thanked them for the lovely day. "No problem sweetheart, we'll do it again soon." Said Rouge smiling. Helen smiled back, then kissed Mystery on the cheek before skipping off. Mystery held a hand to were she had kissed him, leaving some lip gloss in place of her lips, he started to blush. "Hmm.. a hawk and a hedgehog, I _really _want to see how this turns out." Said Shadow. Mystery went red when he realized what his Dad was implying. "Dad stop it! It's not as if she's my girlfriend!"

"Yet." They all laughed and went inside as Mystery's fur turned redder than Knuckles'.

**Author note: Sorry about taking so long to update. Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel owns nothing but the kids. And the Principle, and the teachers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School again

It was just after lunch when the trouble began, they heard a scuffle first of all, "Get your hands off Lilac!" Came one voice, the other was taunting as it replied, "Why should I? It's not my fault you're as ugly as a toad." There was a slapping sound, followed by some swears.

Mystery turned the corner, and had to bend backwards (Matrix style) to avoid a punch that someone missed delivering. A red hedgehog stood there, he had spikes like Shadows, a mop of red hair on his head, two locks stuck out of the hole on the back of his gray baseball cap, gray headphones, a light tan muzzle, ice blue eyes, chest and stomach fur that was white, a golden chain around his neck, a small fang on the right side of his mouth, two belts on tilt, a black one with a skull for a buckle, and a red one, black spiked wristlets, black fingerless gloves, and black knee-high boots with five grey straps on each.

The tormentor (er... I mean naughty child...) was a gray squirrel, seeing Mystery and his siblings he sneered, "So you're the "ultimate" kids are you? Hmph." He spat at their feet, a bad move, the red hedgehog's fist connected with the back of his head, "'I swear he flew two miles." Said Dark approvingly, watching the squirrel pick himself up, cursing, and run away yelling threats. "YEAH WHATEVER!" Dark called before he got out of earshot.

A pink echidna walked over, took one look at the rage on the red hedgehog's face, and put her hands on her hips, "Okay Roddy, what happened this time?" "Michael." Mumbled Roddy, turning, "You okay Doll?" He asked the white hedgehog female behind him, her eyes were wide, she nodded. She had spikes like Amy's, four locks of gray hair on the right side of her head and three locks on the left side of her head, the two smallest frame her right eye, her eyes were gray, she had a white muzzle, a long gray braid, a white and gray ringleted long sleeve shirt, robotic hands, light gray pants, and plain gray boots.

She nodded, "Thanks Roddy, you didn't need to though." The pink echidna frowned, "Lilac, if you keep on letting Michael try to get you in that way he's been doing..." "Call it what it is, he wants to kiss her and as soon as he's satisfied dump her in the trash." Said Roddy angrily. The echidna rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your concern Roddy, Espia, I really have to go." Espia nodded, "Alright. But this isn't the end of that conversation!"

Lilac ran off to get to her class on time. Mystery came over, "You're Roddy, right?" Roddy looked up, "Yeah, what do you want?" "Roddy!" Said Espia. Roddy didn't notice, Dark came over and clapped him on the back, "That punch was spectacular but the REAL way to deal with bullies is kick them (the next part is removed in case young kids read this, in which case I REALLY don't want to disturb them). " "DARK!" Yelped Maze and Stealth. "What?" "You low down..." They walked off muttering darkly to each other.

"I'm Mystery, this is my brother Dark." "Why did ya' call Lilac doll?" "Huh? Oh, it's just something I call her out of habit, and well... the reason we first met when we were little was because of a doll." "There were bullies ripping her doll to shreds and he beat them up, even though they were ten years older." Said Espia looking approvingly at Roddy. "Oh that was nothing." He said, then he lifted up a bag, "Well... got to go to class. See ya' later!" He ran off, waving. "I like that kid!" Said Dark, "Maybe we should invite him over for dinner then. I'm sure Mom won't mind." Said Mystery. Smiling.

"And how about Helen as well? You can sit RIGHT next to her... and maybe lean in towards each other and share a little something... beginning with a k...?" Mystery shoved Dark, "Stop it!" To his horror, he learned Espia was the school match maker, and she thought Helen and Mystery were perfect for each other. "And there is going to be another new teacher!" She said enthusiastically as they went towards their next class. "Oh?" "Silver the Hedgehog! Their kid Hoax is going to come too... he was born in another dimension they were visiting, it's exciting isn't it!" Mystery made a mental note to warn the kid not to appear interested in any girls or Espia would pounce.

**Authoress note: THAT took a long time to make. But I think the new characters are great, who agrees?**

**Disclaimer: I do, but only so I can keep my job, if you want the disclaimer go back a few chapters, oh no wait... I have to say that Crazy doesn't own one of the teachers, Silver the Hedgehog is copyright of SEGA.**

**Authoress: Read and review and wait for the next chapter while I beat some respect into this idiot.**


	5. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


End file.
